Un castigo no tan desagradable
by Marta1234j
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi Maite :D. ¿Que pasaría si tu peor enemigo y tú os quedaseis solos en el un aula de castigo? Lo normal sería ignorarse el uno al otro pero ni Maite ni Draco son normales. ¿Puede el odio llevar al amor? Pero ¿que hara ella si está enamorada de otra persona? Two-Shot. Lemon. DracoxOc y puede que DracoxOcxRon. Happy birthday !


Hellou~

Antes de nada, ¡Felishidadeeeeeeee Maitechuuu~!

Mi choni ya tiene 13 añicos que mayor es ya, que rapido crecen D; Que desearte que te lo pases very good que te regalen mushas cositas y todas esas tonterias que se dicen en los cumpleaños :D

Vuelvo al fic, la historia esta un pelin cutre ¿vale? No tengo imaginación y lo sabes ); Es un two-shot por que en el segundo capitulo hay una sorpresita :3

No te voy a entretener más porque se que esto a ti no te interesa y te dejo con la maldita historia.

P.D: No te vuelvo a escribir uno.

P.D 2: Ahora subo el de Cazadores de sombras ¡Deja un review, malaje!

Disclaimer: Odio este fandom. Odio escribir sobre Maite. Odio mi vida. Odio que Jarri Pota no sea mio y que no sea rica D:

Advertencias: Maite es lo más peligroso de este fic, nyan :3 Y lemon, mucho lemon (?). Ah y pasad de las faltas de ortografia xD

**Pa mi Maite que es su cumpleañu :)**

_Hola ¿que tal?_ Son pensamientos

* * *

**Un castigo no tan desagradable - Capitulo 1 de 2**

**Sobre vampiros gays y conjuros mal pronunciados**

Era un día hermoso. Cielo despejado, mucho sol, ni frío ni calor. Y el ambiente en la escuela tampoco estaba mal. Todos parecian más felices de lo habitual. Bueno, no todos.

-Mierda.

La morena iba dando zapatazos a cada paso que daba haciendo que la gente se volteara a mirarla. Ella ignoraba aquellas miradas y seguía 'andando' mientras fruncia al máximo el ceño.

Y es que hoy no era precisamente su día. El despertador le había sonado a las 4 de la mañana y no pudo volverse a dormir. Al llegar a clase, se dio cuenta de que llevaba la bata de la academia al reves y se gano un coro de risas por parte de sus compañeros. Luego, tuvo un examen sorpresa que seguramente halla suspendido y en otra clase le habían echado la bronca del siglo por dormirse. Y ahora estaba lo de su amor plátonico.

Era la última hora y estaban haciendo conjuros cuando el profesor dijo que hicieran el de 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

Todos sabemos la bonita relación entre Ron y ese conjuro.

- Wingardium Leviozá.

Todos sabemos el afan de hermione por quedar como la más lista.

- Es leviosa no leviozá.

Y todos sabemos el mal humor que tenía Maite.

- ¿¡A QUIEN COÑO LE IMPORTA COMO SE DIGA!?

El silencio había sido brutal. La chica había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que había gritado. Intentando no parecer nerviosa, fijo su vista en el libro que tenía delante que se había vuelto de repente muy interesante

- Castigada.

¿Vosotros lo veis normal? ¡Solamente ha dicho lo que TODOS pensaban!

Hermione podía resultar muy pesada con lo de corregir a todo el mundo. La chica había salido enfadada del aula no sin antes fijarse en el chico que le mandaba una mirada burlona.

Draco.

Como lo odiaba. Ese maldito vampiro gay que solo sabía hacerse el chulo junto a su escolta privada. Que por ciertos, esos 2 chicos muy buenos amigos del rubio no eran porque Theodoro bien que insulta al chico cuando no está. _Claro._ Pensaba ella. _Normal que se meta con él, con lo pesado que es. _Era como Hermione. Por eso tantos rumores de que estaban juntos. Los pesados son los únicos que se aguantan entre si. Como Barbie y Ken. Pues eso.

Total, que nuestra protagonista se dirigia al aula de castigo. Decir que estaba enfadada era poco. Si fruncia un poco más el ceño seguro que se le rompian los musculos de la cara de tanto tensarlos. No le gustaba estar castigada y menos si al dia siguiente tenias un examen del que no has estudiado nada.

_Manda huevos._

Llego a la puerta de la condenada sala. Relajo la cara e hizo una media sonrisa, intentando parecer tranquila. Abrio y...

Nada. No había nadie.

Estaba por quemar el colegio. ¿Ni un misero profesor? ¿Ningún supervisor? ¿Alguien que la vigilara? Fue todavía más enojada que antes a una mesa y se tumbo encima. Cerro los ojos y a dormir. Que le den por culo al que venga, si es que viene. Estuvo un rato así hasta que una voz la hizo despertar:

- Despierta, bella durmiente.

Se removio en su sitio pensado que estaria soñando pero la voz seguía insistiendo:

- Bueno, más bien sería fea durmiente.

Solto una risita cantarina y la morena abrio los ojos rapidamente.

No podía ser él. No **quería** que fuera él. No era posible. Se sento en la mesa y le miro. Se restrego los ojos pero nada. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba él.

Draco.

Y tenía un cartelito en la bata que ponía 'Aula de castigo'.

- Es coña ¿verdad?

El rubio se volvio a reir. _Dios, que risa más gay._ Se acerco a ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreia de forma muy boba.

- Nop -decia con voz de estar disfrutando mucho de aquella situación- hoy soy yo quien se encarga de este aula.

Empezo a divargar sobre que él era el mas indicado para el cargo, sobre lo guapo que era y la suerte que tenia de que fuera él y no el anormal de las gafas. Maite deseo morirse y se volvio a tumbar en la mesa. Cerro los ojos intentando dormir pero una voz en su oido la estremecio:

- Asi que yo me encargo de tu castigo.

La morena se intento levantar pero algo se lo impedia. Mejor dicho, alguien. El de los ojos azules estaba encima suya, sentado de rodillas y apretando con ellas sus caderas. Sus manos estaban muy cerca de su cara apunto de rozarla. Él estaba inclinado hacia delante, bastante cerca ambos rostros.

Noto como se le subian los colores a la cara y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera un sueño. Pero ni esto era un sueño ni lo seria. El chico sonrio al ver que la cara de ella parecia la bandera de japón.

Maite intento pegarle pero el otro le agarro la mano. La miro de form dura y sus orbes azules le taladraron la mente. Empezo a notar como sudaba frio mientras él decia:

- Ya has hecho muchas cosas malas hoy, no lo empeores.

Iba a gritarle cuando se vio interrumpida. Draco había unido sus labios con los de ella y la estaba besando de forma bastante bestia. Recorrio cada rincon de la boca de la maga sin dejarse ni un poquito por explorar. El rubio llevaba varios días queriendo hacer aquello ya que la morena había sido la única que se había resistido a sus encantos.

Y le jodia. Y le excitaba. Le jodia y le excitaba. Y tambien le excitaba joderla pero no se dejaba.

Ahora que habia conseguido besarla, no se iba a detener. Ni de broma. Tenían que llegar al final y después, ya se veria.

Se separaron por falta de aire. La chica estaba flipando. Desde el primer dia, el vampiro gay le había estado haciendo la vida imposible y ahora ¿la besa?. Y no tenia pinta de que la cosa fuera a terminar hay.

- ¿Tú primer beso, fea durmiente?

- Calla y continua.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas esta vez en un beso apasionado en el que los dos cumplian con su funcion. Draco sonreia entre beso y beso con superioridad y por que no, un poquito de amor. Por otro lado, Maite se sentia un poco mal ya que a ella le gustaba Ron pero ¡que coño! Él le había dicho que no ¿no? Pues que le den.

El ojiazul metio las manos por debajo de la falda de la maga haciendo que cortara el beso. Se miraron y pudo ver como ella estaba muy sonrojada y con la mirada apartada. El chico beso su frente y luego bajo a sus labios y deposito un dulce beso. Continuo con su tarea y metio su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y empezo a tocar su intimidad.

La de los ojos marones empezo a gemir bajito ya que no queria que le escuchara. El otro molesto por aquella actitud se separo dejando un hilillo de baba. Bajo al cuello y empezo a lamerlo y a besarlo dejando marcas bastantante notables que le durarian varios dias. Cansado de que la chica se conteniera, empezo a mover los dedos en su entrepierna con más fuerza y mordio de forma sensual el cuello de la chica.

La morena dejo de contener sus ruidos y el otro se lo agradecio. Se sentia en el paraiso, tener a uno de los chicos más guapos 'castigandola' (porque mas que un castigo para ella era un regalo) era algo que todas las chicas deseaban pero de lo que solo ella podía presumir. Se olvido de todo aquello cuando noto algo humedo recorrer su pecho. Miro y vio que ya no tenía nada y que el rubiales estaba recorriendo con su lengua sus senos. Solto un suspiro y el otro la miro de reojo antes de morderle uno de los pezones.

- ¡Ah~!

- Ogh, que delicada eres...

Le hubiera pegado pero sabia que entonces se quedaria sin sexo y con un caletón que se veia a tres kilometros. Draco continuo con lo que habia dejado a medias. Con una mano tocaba uno de aquellos hermosos pechos mientras que mordia y jugueteaba con los botones del otro. Después de unos cuantos gemidos y de dejar los pezoncitos bien erectos volvio a la cara de la chica y estuvieron un ratito más jugando con la lengua de su amante ocasional.

Draco volvio a bajar a la faldita que tan corta llevaba. _Si es que la muy perra va provocando._ Pensaba cada vez que la veia andando con ella. La quito lentamente para molestar a la chica que tenia ganas de más. Una vez quitada, se quedo parado y empezo a jugar con el pelo de la chica. Maite estaba confusa, ¿ahora se le habian quitado las ganas? Queria seguir pero no se lo iba a pedir.

Eso era caer muy bajo.

- Draco...

- ¿Um? -estaba bastantante entretenido con un tirabuzon de la chica.

- Em...¿Que haces?

- Juego con el pelo, ¿por? -se acerco a la oreja de la joven y la mordio de forma muy excitante- ¿quieres que haga otra cosa?

Sabia a donde queria llegar. Ya había oido rumores. Cuando estaba haciendo con alguien e iban a llegar a lo mejor, se paraba y hasta que la otra persona no le suplicara que continuara no seguia. Así podia reirse de su ex por 'haberle suplicado más y más'. Y ella no tenia intención de hacer eso.

Se quedaron así un rato, el rubio a su bola y la otra cabreada, hasta que tuvo una idea. La morena se quito a el chico de encima y se puso encima suya. El otro seguia con su tirabuzon asi que le daba bastante igual como si la chica se iba.

Maite le quito la camiseta y se sorprendio al ver aquellos pectorales dignos de cualquier deportista y no de el vampiro gay que el maximo ejercicio que habia echo con ella cerca era llevar los libros de la clase a su cuarto. Empezo a recorrer todos aquellos musculos desde arriba hasta abajo en un intento de masaje provocativo. Viendo que el otro solo se movia para que el tirabuzon no se le fuera de las manos. La chica, harta de esa actitud, junto sus pechos con el pecho del chico y empezo a moverse intentando que otro diera señales de seguir vivo. Draco se sorprendio por aquello pero tenia que controlarse ya que queria escuchar a la chica que le suplicara pero estaba siendo dificil. Pero su mente se nublo cuando ella empezo a restregar su sexo contra su gran errecion haciendole soltar un gemido ronco. Deseo que la tierra le tragara en aquel momento y vio la mirada de felicidad de la otra pero el seguia sin hacer nada. Volvio a poner su cara de vegetal y a intentar no violarla. La chica se restregaba pero no conseguia que el otro soltara ningún sonido. _Si el no dice nada, lo dire yo._Y empezo a gemir. Pero no gemiditos flojitos, no. Como si estuviera haciendolo con Ron, que ya tantas veces la había rechazado. Entre gritos y gemidos el otro no podia concentrarse en su deber que era que la otra le pidiera que siguiera. Viendo que no lo iba a hacer, se levanto a la velocidad de la luz y, como se diria aquí, le comio la boca. Literalmente. Eso no era un beso apasionado y sensual como los de antes, no. Era un SEÑOR beso. Era desesperado pero coño, era fantastico.

La morena sonreia con superioridad y recorria con sus manos el pelo del muchacho. Él estaba intentando quitarselo los putos pantalones y nada más quitarse toda la ropa que le quedaba, y sin que la chica lo supiera, la pentetro de golpe.

Maite solo pudo gritar ante tan repetino acto. Dolía, pues claro, la gente normal avisa pero Draco no es que fuera muy normal. Los vampiros gays no suelen hacerse magos y menos aún, tirarse a chicas.

Ella empezo a arañar la espalda del chico pero luego el dolor paso a placer. Empezo a moverse y a gemir mientras era besada por el de los ojos que tan loca la volvían. Siguieron con aquel vaiven de jadeos y suspiros hasta que llegarón al final. Draco se corrio dentro de ella y su orgamo no tardo en llegar.

Estuvieron abrazados un rato y después el chico se salio de forma repentina y se comenzo a vestir.

- ¿A donde vas?

- ¿Qué? -la miro extrañado como si no esperara que siguiera alli- A mi cuarto.

- P-Pero, ¿así? ¿sin más?

- ¿Y que querias? ¿Un ramo de flores? ¿O 5 libras por las molestias? -dijo sarcasticamente.

La morena se comenzo a vestir tambien pero rapidamente. Estaba enfadada con él. Lo que para ella habia sido tan magico y tan especial para él solo habia sido sexo y punto. Cuando acabo y se iba a ir, noto como le agarraban de la mano y se giro para responder bordemente con un '¿Que?'.

Nunca llego a responder porque el chico la estaba besando. Se dejo llevar aunque estaba cabreada por la actitud que había tenido. Se pego a él y le rodeo el cuello con las manos mientras que el rubio le rodeaba la cintura con sus musculosos brazos.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando entro alguien en la sala. Penso que seria un profesor pero se quedo helada al ver aquellos cabellos pelirrojos que tanto le atraian. Ron se quedo quieto en la puerta al verlos. Maite iba a hablar cuando vio que Draco la abrazaba con más fuerza.

- Oye pelo zanahoria, necesitamos intimidad.

El otro parecio volver en si y se dispuso a salir pero antes dijo:

- Ya veo el amor que sientes.

La chica iba a ir hacia él pero los brazos del otro se lo impidieron. Vio como su amor platonico salia del aula y se perdia por los pasillos. El ojiazul iba a decir algo cuando se llevo una bofetada por parte de ella.

- Eres gilipollas.

Y sin dar explicaciones ni decir nada más, salio corriendo de lo que ahora sería, su ex-mejor amigo.

* * *

Yap, muy aburrido pero te jodes.

Y te hare la continuación con una condición~

SUBE

EL PUTO

FANFIC

DE HETALIA

Sino nunca sabras lo que pasara :3 A mi me di igual pero yo quiero la historia asi que lo dejare aqui quitecito hasta que lea el tuyo ;D

Que bueno, que feliz cumple y que te leas er de Cazadore Sombras ahora.

Ah y deja un BUEN review, puti seisentredos

¡Nos leemos!

_O deja un review o te rajo :3_


End file.
